Purple Kisses
by tears fall down
Summary: A sequel to 'Blue Tears'. After Remus and Sirius make-up, James just doesn't seem to realise he's interrupting something.


Author: tears fall down

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Remus/Sirius

Prequisite: "Blue Tears" 

Summary: A sequel to "Blue Tears", after Remus and Sirius make up, they lock James bathroom.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; it all belongs to JK Rowling, Scholastic, WB, etcetera, etcetera.

Warning: There is some serious mistreat of James in this fic… Okay, not really.  But there is major fluff, so if you've got a dentist appointment soon, you've been warned ^.^

---------------------------

'Sirius,' Remus breathed, looking flushed and a bit bewildered.

'What is it, love?' the taller boy responded, resting his head on the other boy's lap.

'People are staring…' 

'So? Let them stare!" Sirius smiled, standing on the table in the Gryffindor Common Room.  He raised his voice for all the room to hear, "I LOVE THIS MAN MORE THAN ANYTHING ON EARTH! Go on, stare all you want.  Applause is also nice, and feel free to toss pocket change into Remus' shirt, which will be discarded on the floor shortly…"

'Sirius!' Remus hissed, pulling him down, causing Sirius to fall off of the coffee table and onto the couch.  'I meant, they were staring because they think you're a prostitute with all that make- up on.  Won't you please take some off?'

Sirius just raised his eyebrow.  'Didn't we discuss this earlier?'

'Well, I, mean, don't you agree all the blush looks a bit messed up?' Sirius was deeply offended by this comment.  'No, no, what I meant is, my grandmum wears that stuff!  Yes, and those big hats with the weird stuff on it… Large flowers.  Sits around in her garden with her girlfriends, wearing "rogue".  She calls it "rogue", and I have to stifle a laugh, because all of her friends will look at me.'

Sirius blinked and responded, 'You have tea parties with your grandmum?'

'Well, she made me when I was little,' Remus blushed. 'Gee, I was even raised gay, wasn't I?'

'As long as you weren't wearing any mint coloured hats with flowers on them, I will still love you,' When Sirius kissed Remus on the head, the shorter boy made a mental note to destroy his mint coloured flower hat.

Remus drew Sirius towards him and kissed him, this time a bit more passionately.  The fourth year girls that were sharing the couch with them scrambled off when Sirius pushed Remus down and started to unbutton his shirt.

'Merlin! Get a room, you two!' a voice appeared from behind the couch.

'Honestly, I keep thinking we're going to have to pay to watch this," another voice laughed.

'Aww, stop it, you two.  I think it's adorable,' a female voice piped in.  

Sirius got off of Remus and turned around.  Their closest friends, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans were watching them with mixed faces of humour, disgust and lust.

'Don't you three have anything better to do?' Sirius snapped.

'Actually, Lily promised me she'd help me with Charms this afternoon, so that's where we're going,' Peter replied.  'Come on, all the tables are going to be taken.  See you!' He smiled.

'Don't give me any reason to curse either one of you!' James called.  He turned back to Remus and Sirius and evilly grinned. 'Honestly, if I find out Peter even touches her.  It's obvious he fancies her.  Always staring at Lily and I…'

'Maybe he fancies you,' Sirius snickered.

'And what about you?' Remus asked, trying to move James along.

'Eh, Slytherins have the Quidditch pitch for practise, I figured I'd hang out with you two today,' James drew a chair out from a desk (and under a second year) and sat on it backwards.

'Oh,' Remus responded, a bit disappointed.

'So, what is it, boys?  How 'bout some chess?  Maybe some Exploding Snap…'

'Actually, you know what Prongs?' Sirius asked. 'Remus and I had our day all planned out, and, well, I don't exactly see you in the mix.' James blinked confusedly, and then understood was the other boy was implying.

'Ah.'

'Yes, so, we're going to adjourn to the dormitory now, because I do recall some people thinking we were running a… show of some kind,' Remus said, with an air of both confusion and annoyance.

'Right.'

'Okay, bye, James,' Sirius called, grasping Remus' hand and running up the Tower. When they reached the door, the boys slunk in and closed the door.  'THANK MERLIN!' He sighed.  'Now, exactly where were we?'

'Hmm,' Remus grinned.  'I do believe, that I was like this,' He laid himself down on Sirius' bed, and unbuttoned the first two buttons.  'And you were like this,' He waved Sirius over, and on top of him. 'And we were doing this,' and he drew his hands up around Sirius' neck, with strands of Sirius' black hair with his purple streaks caught around Remus' fingers, and kissed him.  As soon as Sirius opened his mouth, inviting Remus' tongue in, the shorter boy barely pulled away and whispered, 'you were massaging my waist with your hand.'

'Ah, I knew something didn't feel right,' Sirius smiled.  When Remus drew him back down to his lips, the door burst open.

'Hey, do you guys wanna sneak into the kitchens? I'm so bloody hungry, I could eat Peter or something,' James asked, clearly oblivious that he was interrupting something.

Sirius groaned loudly, and rolled off of Remus.  'Do you mind?'

James mocked sadness and wept, 'Oh, I know when I'm not wanted!' He flailed his arms with this comment, and, yet, still stayed in the room.

Remus blinked and looked at Sirius, the two, then, turned to James and shouted 'Then why are you still here?'

'Hmmm…' James bounced on the bed next to the other two boys.  'Feel like hanging out.  After all, it _is my room, too…' _

'Yes, and we asked you nicely to leave,' Remus started to develop a tone of aggravation.

'Yep,' James continued, completely ignoring the smaller boy's reply, and lying back on the bed.  'I do suppose I'll hang around for a while.  Accio…' He grinned evilly.  '_Quidditch Through the Ages_.'  The large book flew over to James and he replied, nonchalantly.  'This is a big book. Really big… I think I'll be reading all day.'

'James…' Sirius started, growing angry.  'Get. Out. Of. Our. Dormitory.'

'No.'

'THEN GET OFF MY BED!' Sirius shouted, pushing James off.  'URGH!' And with that, he shut his curtains heatedly.

James shrugged, and hopped on his own bed, and started to read. He was only a page or two into his book when he heard 'Oh, Remus…' 'Rawr! You naughty werewolf!' and 'Don't stop that!' being moaned from Sirius.  Getting a bit distracted, James walked over to Sirius' bed and opened the curtains. 

'What in the hell are you doing?' James asked, a bit amused to see what was going on.  Remus was lying on his back, doubled over in laughter, while Sirius was lying next to him, giggling.  'You've been trying to get rid of me, haven't you?  Shouting… lewd comments!  Hmpf!  Well, if you think a little bit of innuendo is going to bother me, then you're seriously mistaken.' And with that, he turned to walk back over to his bed.

'Oh, harder Remus!' Sirius shouted, and James turned around and glared at him.  By this time, Remus' face was very red, but he composed himself, and sat up with his elbows.

'Oh, come on, James.  You've got to admit it's a little funny, come on, please… Just go down to the library or something?  Hell, I'll even let you do some sort of prank on Bellatrix and Narcissa.  Pretend you heard they called Lily a slut or something-'

'THEY CALLED LILY A SLUT?  DAMMIT, SIRIUS, I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOUR COUS-'

'No, it was an example,' Remus sighed.  'Please… go?'

'Fine,' James sniffed and walked out.

'Remus,' Sirius turned seductively towards his boyfriend.  'You are a star.'

'Yes, yes, I know…'  Sirius gently pushed Remus down and kissed him passionately.  He unbuttoned another two of Remus' shirt when the door slammed open again.

'DAMMIT JAMES!' Sirius asked, jumping off the bed.  'What the hell is it now?'

'I…' 

'IF YOU COME BACK AGAIN, I'M GOING TO IMPALE YOU WITH MY WAND, OKAY?'

'Hm..'

'OKAY?'

James glanced at his bed, and made a run for it, before closing the curtains around his four-poster.

Sirius was livid, he ran over to James' bed, yanked open the curtains and pulled James out of his bed.  Looking around, he threw James into the bathroom and locked the door.

'Well, that was taken care of,' Sirius grinned.  Remus looked a little concern on James' behalf, but this emotion was cleared when he felt a familiar weight on his body.

Sirius kissed Remus hungrily; he placed his hands on Remus' chest, as the smaller boy laced his fingers around Sirius' locks.  The taller boy unbuttoned the last two buttons on Remus' shirt and leaned him up to discard the shirt.  Moving a long, pale finger with a moon-shaped ring on it, down Remus' spine, Sirius moved his mouth down and around Remus' chest, leaving purple marks from his dark lipstick everywhere.  Remus pulled Sirius' hair softly, and kissed the top of his black hair.  Recently, Sirius had charmed his hair to make purple streaks appear.  Ever since this change, Sirius' hair had been a major fixation to Remus.  Licking a strand of hair, Remus grinned down at Sirius who was still stroking Remus' stomach with his tongue.  The smaller boy pulled Sirius up slightly, and started to undo some of Sirius' shiny black silk shirt.  Sirius hit him softly, and whispered 'No…' and he continued to kiss Remus all over.

About twenty minutes later, Remus sat up, and collected his clothes.  When he was done putting them back on, he sunk back on the bed and watched Sirius walk over to the bathroom.  Opening the door, he waved James out and grinned.  Walking towards the mirror, Sirius' jaw dropped.  _Damn Remus and his hair fetish! _Sirius thought, grabbing some of James' hair potion, and fixed his hair.  He reapplied his eyeliner, laughed bemusedly at the his tarnished lipstick, all over his face, and walked back out into their dormitory.

James was standing in the middle of the room, looking at Remus, who was lying half-asleep on Sirius' bed, fully clothed, but with purple marks all over his face, neck, arms, and the little bit of skin from his chest that was exposed.  When Sirius appeared behind James, he took out his stick of purple lipstick and applied it to his lips, before smearing it.  Grinning wildly at James' shocked expression.  

'Aren't you glad we locked you in the bathroom?' Sirius batted his long lashes at James before going over to Remus.


End file.
